The present invention relates to decking, and in particular to deck panels.
Deck panels have been used to cover decks of houses, boat docks, floating docks and other structures having a surface exposed to the environment. Deck panels for decking provide a support surface for people walking on the decking.
Heretofore, deck panels have been placed on a structural framework. The structural framework preferably includes dimensional lumber or aluminum pieces fastened together by typical means, such as nails and screws. The deck panels have thereafter been fastened or otherwise fixedly attached to the structural framework. Deck panels have been made of materials including wood or metal planking. However, wood planking tends to warp, splinter and rot, thereby shortening the life span of the deck panels. Likewise, metal planking tends to corrode in a humid environment and often becomes uncomfortably hot in direct sunlight.
Deck panels have recently been constructed of thermoplastic materials to prolong the life of the deck panels and to maintain the safety of the decking. However, thermoplastics have a tendency to expand in heat and contract in cold. Consequently, thermoplastic deck panels cannot be tightly secured to the structural framework without causing damage to the deck panels as they expand and contract. Since the deck panels are typically secured tightly to the structural framework, the deck panels can have a relatively short life span because of the damage done to the deck panels by the fasteners as the deck panels expand and contract.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
In the deck panels of the present invention, thermal expansion and contraction are accommodated without sacrificing secure fastening by providing an oversized fastener receiving aperture in a panel attachment mounting flange, a retainer which embraces the mounting flange at the fastener receiving aperture, and a fastener having a shoulder which passes through the mounting flange and a bottom leg of the retainer, with the shoulder of the fastener seating securely on the bottom leg of the retainer.
Accordingly, the deck can be placed onto a structural framework and can expand and contract in various weather conditions without causing cracks or other failures in the deck panels. The deck panels are easy and economical to manufacture, easy to install, efficient in use, capable of a long operable life, and particularly adapted for the proposed use.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.